The present invention relates to firearms of the type known as revolvers, and it relates more particularly to a combined cylinder-release and safety device therefor.
Due primarily to their reliability, revolvers are a favorite type of handgun for police work. Furthermore, double-action revolvers are relatively safe to handle because the hammer can be kept in the uncocked position, while still making it possible to fire the gun quickly in double-action by simply pulling the trigger. There are times, however, when it is desirable to make a revolver doubly safe by preventing it from being fired in double-action.
By the same token, it is important that the gun have certain basic features of design including a swing-out cylinder for ease of reloading and cleaning, as well as a convenient system for releasing the cylinder so that it can be swung out. On the other hand, it is equally important to avoid complicating the operation of the gun by cluttering it with levers and gadgets.
Accordingly an object of the present invention is to provide a cylinder-release lever which can be manipulated not only to release the cylinder, but also to positively lock the trigger mechanism, thereby avoiding the necessity of adding a separate safety lever. Another object of the invention is to prevent inadvertent locking of the trigger mechanism due to accidental movement of the combined cylinder-release and safety lever to its safe position.